Just Try to Love Me
by Ice-cy
Summary: Kita bebas untuk mencintai siapapun yang kita cinta, namun tak selalu perasaan tersebut akan terbalas. Tak adil, memang. Namun itulah cinta, yang tak membiarkan lembaran cerita bermula dengan indahnya. - A drama fanfiction of Kise and Kuroko - Brought to you by Ice-cy


**Genre**: Family, Drama, Romance

**Rating**: T

**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke / Kuroko no Basket

**Discalimer**: Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Pairing**: Kise Ryouta & (female) Kuroko Tetsuya || KiKuro & (one-sided) AoKuro

Cerita ini hanyalah karangan belaka, dan murni dari tangan author. Karakter hanyalah pinjaman.

.

.

Please do not read if you don't like it.

.

.

**Chapter 1** Andai Saja...

.

.

Kita bebas untuk mencintai siapapun yang kita cinta, namun tak selalu perasaan tersebut akan terbalas. Tak adil, memang. Namun itulah cinta, yang tak membiarkan lembaran cerita bermula dengan indahnya.

.

.

.

"_Tetsu-_chan_, kalau kau tak bisa pergi darinya, kenapa kau tak mencoba menerimanya?"_

Tak yakin. Gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun itu tak yakin bahwa rencana yang baru saja temannya katakan akan berhasil. Akan jadi hal mudah jika ini adalah orang lain yang berlaku biasa, namun mencintai seorang _psycho_ – menurutnya – adalah hal yang tak mudah dilakukan seperti hanya saat mengatakannya. Pria yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya itu terlalu menakutkan untuk diterimanya. Ia sendiri tak mengerti, bagaimana bisa orang yang dahulu begitu ramah, menjadi seseorang yang sangat menakutkan. Terlebih lagi, perlakuannya yang semakin menjadi setelah ia tertangkap basah mendatangi kantor yang mengurus tentang pernikahan dan perceraian di daerah tempat mereka tinggal, suaminya semakin menjadi _over-protective_, bak diawasi 24 jam oleh kamera pengintai. Seakan tak ada sedikitpun celah baginya untuk bersembunyi meski hanya sesaat.

Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang guru di Taman Kanak-kanak Sakura, adalah seorang gadis belia yang telah berganti nama menjadi Kise Tetsuya sejak satu tahun lalu. Ya. Tak lain dan tak bukan, suaminya adalah seorang model yang kini menjadi _top star_ di jajaran model terkenal di Jepang, Kise Ryouta. _Cool_, elegan, tampan, dan ramah. Semua orang mengenalnya sebagai pribadi yang demikian. Entah itu adalah perangainya yang sesungguhnya, atau itulah topeng yang ia kenakan untuk membentuk citra dirinya di khalayak publik. Memang, itu adalah Ryouta yang ia kenal, namun Ryouta yang _dahulu_ ia kenal. Perlakukannya berbeda semenjak mereka menikah, atau lebih tepatnya sekitar setengah tahun sebelum Ryouta memintanya – memaksa – untuk menikah dengannya.

Waktu di jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Saat di mana Ryouta biasanya kembali ke apartemennya hanya untuk membersihkan dirinya dari keringat dan beristirahat sejenak dari penat setelah bekerja. Tak lupa, makan malam hangat yang selalu tersedia untuknya. Demikian pula saat ini. Semangkuk sup, nasi, dan ikan terhidang di meja. Sepertinya hari ini Tetsuya memilih untuk menghidangkan makanan dengan _style_ Jepang. Tak lama setelah Tetsuya selesai mencuci tangan dan membereskan dapur, suara lemah dari sepatu yang diletakkan dengan _sembrono_ di lantai depan pintu sampai ke telinganya. Pintunya terkunci, dan sudah pasti hanya orang yang memiliki kunci yang dapat masuk. Siapa lagi jika bukan...

"Kuroko-_cchi_! Aku pulang!" Dan panggilan itu datang, semakin jelas terdengan mengarah ke dapur. 'Kuroko_-cchi_' masihlah menjadi panggilan kesangan yang diberikannya pada istrinya itu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan, dan sudah lekat dengannya. Ia masih belum bisa memanggil gadis itu dengan nama kecilnya. Bagi Ryouta, nama panggilan itu adalah yang paling cocok.

"Selamat datang, Ryouta-kun." Sedangkan Tetsuya sudah memanggil suaminya dengan nama kecil, yang tentunya atas permintaan, atau lebih tepatnya perintah, orang itu sendiri. Ia berpindah dari balik _counter_ dapur untuk menghampiri pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun di dekat meja makan.

"Kuroko_-cchi_, aku lelah..." Rengeknya sembari menarik Tetsuya ke dekapannya, merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan yang terkadang dapat membuat Tetsuya lupa akan sisi lain dari Ryouta. "Tapi aku akan ada jadwal lagi pukul 9 malam." Dan desahan panjang sebagai tanda protesnya meluncur bebas. Tepukan pelan di punggungnya adalah jawaban yang ia terima sebelum Tetsuya menjawab keluhannya.

"Ryouta-kun, kau sebaiknya mandi dulu, dan segera, atau makanannya akan dingin."

"Hm...baiklah."

Seperti yang ia iyakan, Ryouta melepaskan rengkuhannya dari gadis yang lebih mudah darinya itu dan pergi ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamar mereka. Tetsuya mengekor dibelakang, dengan maksud ingin menatakan pakaian yang akan Ryouta kenakan. Sebuah kemeja berwarna cokelat mudah dengan garis berwarna cokelat tua yang memanjang sepanjang garis bahu yang ada di bagian punggung, ada pilihannya untuk sebuah jeans yang sudah ia ambil. Ia bebas menyentuh dan membuka apa saja yang ada di apartemen ini, bebas masuk ke ruang manapun yang ia suka. Karena sang pria yang membawanya ke sini itu, memang menyediakan semuanya untuk dirinya. Namun sepertinya tak segala kebebasan dapat dikecap dengan nyaman. Meski ia tak punya batasan, namun tetap saja ia takut.

Hal lain yang sebenarnya membuat Tetsuya tak nyaman di rumah ini, juga karena ia tak mencintai Ryouta. Ada orang lain yang menjadi pilihannya, dan sayangnya perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Pernah dulu satu kali, Ryouta mengamuk hanya karena mendapati dirinya berkirim pesan dengan orang itu. Ia tak suka. Ia menganggap orang yang menjadi pujaan hatinya itu adalah rival untuk selamanya. Yah, walau itu memang benar adanya. Sejak saat itu ia lebih berhati-hati, meski masih sesekali mencuri kesempatan hanya untuk bisa bertemu dan menyapa.

Tetsuya sudah duduk di meja makan ketika Ryouta sudah selesai dedngan acara mandinya. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 7, dan ia masih memiliki sekitar 1,5 jam untuk berada di rumah. Dengan wajah yang cerah, ia bergegas merapat ke meja makan. Belum ada makanan yang tersentuh karena memang Tetsuya tak ingin mendahului suaminya.

"Kuroko_-cchi_, kenapa kau belum makan?" Tanya Ryouta sembari mengambil tempat duduk.

Tetsuya menoleh, memberikan senyum kecil sebelum jawabannya terlontar, "Aku menunggu Ryouta-kun."

"Kuroko_-cchi_, kau manis sekali!" Karena tempat duduk mereka dekat, Ryouta dapat dengan mudah mendekap gadis mungil itu sekali lagi, dan memberikan kecupan ringan di bibirnya. "Baiklah, sekarang waktunya makan! Selamat makan!"

"Selamat makan."

Andai ia mencintai pemuda di sampingnya ini, makan malam sederhana seperti ini pastinya akan terasa lebih menyenangkan. Atau, andai saja yang berada di dekatnya ini adalah pria yang ia cintai. Sayangnya bukan. Kedua teori itu bukan. Baginya, ia sama sekali tak merasa menjadi istri, sekadar seseorang yang bertugas untuk menjaga rumah ini, menjaga dengan kebebasan penuh. Ia bahkan hanya tersenyum kecil saat suaminya melontarkan pujian-pujian tulus atas maakan sederhana yang ia hidangkan. Bibirnya mengucap terima kasih, namun hatinya berbisik lain. Ia berandai lagi, jika saja yang memujinya adalah orang yang ia cintai, maka ia akan merasa benar-benar bahagia.

Pagi hari adalah waktunya untuk bekerja. Ia berangkat ke TK tempat ia mengajar pukul tujuh dari rumah. Hari ini, rupanya Ryouta tidak mendapatkan jadwal untuk bekerja, yang akhirnya Tetsuya meminta dia menggunakan waktu itu untuk beristirahat. Ditolaknya dengan halus tawaran suaminya untuk mengantarkan ia ke tempatnya bekerja, agar ia tak perlu naik kereta atau bus. Ryouta pun tak menawar lagi, dan hanya menuruti perkataan Tetsuya untuk beristirahat atau tidur. Ia berpikir lagi, sepertinya benar juga. Meski sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengantarnya dan melihat wanitanya dikelilingi anak-anak.

Di tempatnya bekerja, Tetsuya memang guru yang disenangi oleh siswanya. Pembawaannya yang ramah, senyumnya yang hangat, dan perlakuannya yang adil pada mereka, menjadi pemikat hati tersendiri bagi mereka. Kegiatan di sekolah tidaklah lama. Pukul sebelas siang, sekolah sudah dibubarkan dan guru-guru bersiap untuk mengunci kelas dan gerbang. Tak berbeda dengan Tetsuya yang juga harus melakukan tugas rutinnya. Setelah mengambil sebuah kunci, ia segera melangkah ke ruang kelasnya untuk membereskan ruangan tersebut.

"Yo, Tetsu." Ia tersentak kecil. Tangannya yang hendak membuka kunci pintu kelas itu terhenti seketika.

_Suara itu. Nama panggilan itu._

Seakan ingin segera membuktikan tebakan dalam hatinya, ia segera menoleh, dan mendapati sosok seorang pria tegap berseragam polisi bersandar dengan santai di pohon yang berada tepat di seberang pintu ruang kelasnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, bahagianya membuncah. Hatinya sesak karena perasaan senang yang begitu terburu-buru mengisi relung hatinya. Dengan wajah berseri, segera ia hampiri orang itu, sekali lagi ingin memastikan bahwa ini bukalah halusinasi semata.

"Aomine-kun..." Jawabnya dengan suara lirih, yang meski demikian masih dapat sampai ke telinga pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap di hadapannya itu.

"Heh. Kau menjadi guru TK rupanya sekarang. Sangat cocok denganmu." Ucapnya kemudian.

Tak terelakkan, senyum segera merekah di bibirnya. Hanya sebuah ucapan sederhana namun mampu membuatnya sangat bahagia.

"Terimakasih..." Sahutnya, "Aomine-kun sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah Aomine-kun sedang bertugas di luar kota?"

"Ya, aku dipindahkan kemarin, dan kebetulan, kantor tempatku betugas ada di dekat sini, jadi aku hanya mau mampir untuk menyapamu."

Senyuman lebar kekanak-kekanakan itu menghampiri wajah Aomine. Sungguh senyum yang Tetsuya rindukan untuk ia lihat. Ya. Aomine Daiki adalah pemudah yang ia sukai. Aomine dan Kise adalah kakak kelasnya saat SMP dan SMA dulu. Entah itu hanya kebetulan—ah, tak ada yang namanya kebetulan di dunia ini. Semuanya sudah takdir. Begitu pula dengan pertemuan mereka sekarang.

"Ah, begitu kah." Hanya jawaban sederhana yang dapat Tetsuya katakan. Pemuda inilah yang ia sukai, dan pemuda inilah tempat cintanya tak terbalas. Bagi Aomine Daiki, ia hanyalah sebatas teman, atau jika lebih maka itu hanyalah sebatas adik perempuan. Namun entah kenapa ia sudah bahagia dengan hanya bertemu seperti ini.

"Heh. Kau bertambah tinggi sedikit rupanya, Tetsu." Ucap pria itu kemudian sembari mengacak rambut Tetsuya pelan, dan disambut dengan protes namun tak dihentikan oleh Tetsuya.

Sayangnya, perlakuan manis itu terhenti oleh orang lain...

"Kuroko_-cchi_!"

.

.

_**See you next chapter!**_


End file.
